


Library Interlude

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself experiencing the urge to wrap his arms around Finch's waist, stand close against his back, and for once, he doesn't fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Interlude

John watches as Harold crouches to fetch a book from a low shelf, straightens up smoothly and turns to head back to the table. He's moving more easily these days, now that he's letting John give him regular massages. The little wiggle of his hips is adorable and also oddly sensual. John finds himself experiencing the urge to wrap his arms around Finch's waist, stand close against his back, and for once, he doesn't fight it. His chin settles on Harold's shoulder. He interlocks his own fingers across Finch's belly.

 

Finch stands very still at first, surprised and hesitant. Then he sighs, relaxing back into John's embrace. "What's this in aid of?"

 

John kisses him behind his ear. "Just felt like it."

 

Harold huffs a single, bewildered laugh. "You're being sweet. Did you scratch one of my vinyl LPs again?"

 

"Hey!" John gives him a gentle squeeze around the middle for that. "Can't a guy cuddle his partner without there being a catch?"

 

"You've always known I'm paranoid, John." Harold's thumb rubs the back of John's left wrist. It bumps into the edge of his watch, and that reminds them both of the time. John slowly loosens his hold, releasing Harold to stand apart again.

 

Finch is smiling fondly when he pivots around to face him, drops a quick kiss on John's cheek. "Would you fetch Enzyme AC for me? We don't know how imminent this number is."

 

A little starry-eyed, John says "Sure" and goes to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Finch is adorable and deserves hugs, okay. 
> 
> (Inspired by the third gif in [this gorgeous set](http://redfar.tumblr.com/post/130257612143).)


End file.
